


Love Autumn

by Mianxxi55



Category: Block B, Winner (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Childhood Friends, Fanfiction, Fluff and Angst, High School, Light Angst, M/M, University
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-09 08:25:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7794559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mianxxi55/pseuds/Mianxxi55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Autumn is the season of romance, of love, and reunion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kim Jinwoo

**Author's Note:**

> Happy WINNER 2nd anniversary ❤❤❤  
> #WINNERVE2SARY

_Seoul Central Park_

The weather today was windy. It was the kind of chilly wind, the kind of wind which was a characteristic of autumn. This year the cold came earlier than usual, making the solitude became clearer than ever.

Jinwoo shivered and snuggled deeper into his coat. Actually the weather was not too cold but it’s just colder because he was alone. This coldness reminded him clearly about his own loneliness at that moment. Lonely because he was just alone. Lonely because Seungyoon was not here with him.

A yellow leaf fell right next to Jinwoo on the bench. He sighed but tried to make it lightly, this beautiful quietness shouldn’t be broken even by just a sigh. The place beside him had always belonged to Seungyoon when he was here. The younger wouldn’t talk much but just quietly holding Jinwoo’s hand in his pocket and quietly listening to Jinwoo’s rambling for hours. And that didn’t make only his hand feel warm, but also his heart.

Their families were friends from so long. Jinwoo’s dad told him a story of their childhood days, that Jinwoo was there when Seungyoon was born and his dad promised with Seungyoon’s dad that Jinwoo would be a big brother to Seungyoon and take care of him in the future. But when they’d grown up, things were going in the opposite direction from what their fathers guessed.

Seungyoon and Jinwoo are really different, very different. Both are handsome and be loved by everyone, but in two different ways. Jinwoo is naive and fresh, he talks a lot and laughs a lot, he’s cute and adorable. Seungyoon is totally the opposite. The younger’s really quiet and mature, he prefer doing to talking and he’s also a good listener. Everybody around them have always wondered that why a silent Seungyoon and a talkative Jinwoo can be so close that long. Even Jinwoo doesn’t understand why, he only knows that being with Seungyoon is always very peaceful. They know each other so well that even they can talk to each other just by their eyes. There seems to be an invisible path connecting their souls together, and Jinwoo found that Seungyoon seemed to only have that kind of connection with him. He was incredibly proud of that small secret, and totally believed that it was only belongs to himself.

Just until the moment that little boy appeared in their peaceful lives.

...

\- Hello senior, I’m Nam Taehyun, class 10A, and this’s my first day at this school. Can we get to know each other and be friends please?

\- Hi, I'm Kim Jinwoo, class 11B and this’s Kang Seungyoon, class 10E. Nice to meet you!

Jinwoo friendly replied the younger newcomer without noticing Taehyun’s special look on Seungyoon.

...

\- Jinwoo hyung, can I ask you a favor?

\- Of course, what do you need me to help?

\- I like someone who was really close to you so I want you to help me know more about him.

\- Oh my God! Our little Hyunnie now is finally in love with someone! So who's that lucky guy? Tell me!

\- I... I like Seungyoon! But he seems to be so cold and distant to me and you two have been best friends for ages so, can you help me win his heart?

If only Jinwoo could say no, he really wished so. Instead of just being dumbfounded, widening his eyes and silently looking at the younger like that.

...

\- Jinwoo hyung, I’m going to study abroad.

\- Study abroad? Where are you going to? And for how long?

\- I sent my application to Standford and I’m sure that I’ll be accepted. Just 5 years and then I will come back here to take over my family’s company and stay by your side. Jinwoo hyung, please, just promise me one thing.

\- What... what?

\- Wait for me. Can you?

If only Jinwoo could say something to Seungyoon, such as a yes. Instead of just crying in Seungyoon’s arms like a small child that needed to be pampered like that.

...

Some months later.

\- Jinwoo hyung, I’m going to study abroad.

\- Why is everyone all going to study abroad??? Where are you going? And for how long?

\- Stanford university, I’ll study fashion there in 4 years.

\- Huh??? Isn’t that...?

\- Exactly as you’re thinking, yes, I tried so hard and I got accepted by the university where Seungyoon is going to study. The procedures were already done, we have only one months before the flight.

\- ...

\- I chose that university to stay by Seungyoon’s side. I love him, and I don’t believe that I can not win his heart. After not a long time, maybe just two more years and I will send you some good news about us. Please hyung, take care of yourself , find a lover and wait for us to come back!

The autumn wind was swirling and humming in Jinwoo’s mind, drowning out all the happy laughters from Taehyun.

...

It's been three years and eleven months from the first day Jinwoo didn’t have his two best friends by his side. Neither of them contact Jinwoo even just once. It was not a surprise with Seungyoon because the younger already told him before, when he could achieve his desire then Seungyoon would return to face him with his dignity, so there would be no calls or mail. Jinwoo understands this weird personality of Seungyoon, so he just simply accepted it with no complaint.

But what about Taehyun? Why didn’t his good friend send him even a single call or text? Has he been too busy with studying, with making new friends or with his plan of winning Seungyoon’s heart and has forgotten about Jinwoo already?

There’re many times Jinwoo wondered whether Taehyun’s plan succeeded or not. Although he felt sorry for Taehyun but from the bottom of his heart he wished that the kid would never success. Jinwoo always wanted that he was the only one who had that special connection with Seungyoon’s soul. Besides, Jinwoo thinks that he understand Seungyoon’s feelings when the younger told Jinwoo to promise him, and he chose to believe in the younger. Keeping the yes he didn’t say with Seungyoon that day in his heart, Jinwoo still be waiting. But what if Seungyoon didn't still remember?

The wind was still blowing hard. The boy has still been sitting at that park bench, like they had always been doing together, since they were just little kids.

End shot 1.


	2. Nam Taehyun

_Dormitory rooftop, Stanford University, California_

The whole wide blue sky can be seen from here, this’s really an ideal place for those who loves the sky like Taehyun. He had found this place behind the closed door after convincing the old security man to let him come in, and he always came up here everytime he wanted to be alone. Taehyun never brought anyone here, except Seungyoon. Perhaps it has been three months that they haven’t talked to each other, even just once. Firstly Taehyun was so suprised at Seungyoon’s extreme concentration on studying, especially before the exams. But soon then he got used to it, it was Seungyoon’s special personality. Anyway, now it's better they didn’t see each other often. More than three years sinking in depression were enough to him, Taehyun thought he shouldn’t see Seungyoon anymore to relieve himself.

Seungyoon’s really the kind of person who had a heart made by steel. Since the first day they set their foot on America, the only thing Taehyun has done was becoming a close friend of Seungyoon, no more no less. Many times Taehyun bursted out his feelings to Seungyoon, but the other just shook his head, patted Taehyun’s and smiled it away. That smile has haunted Taehyun’s mind for so long, it's like an understanding smile from an adult to a child, or like a comforting smile. Whatever, it was something that Taehyun never liked. Feeling confusing and hopeless, he didn’t even understand why all his efforts to win Seungyoon’s heart got no results. But then, in a very accidental way, Taehyun realized that Seungyoon’s heart was filled by another person’s image and there’s no room for him to put his feet on.

That was an autumn afternoon of two years ago, just like now. Planning to make Seungyoon startle but when the door was opened and seeing the other, Taehyun’s smile slowly faded. Seungyoon was sitting on his below bunk bed, he was staring at his phone, and he was smiling. Taehyun sneakily closed the door and quickly ran away before he could loudly burst into tears and make Seungyoon know about his presence there. That’s the first time he saw Seungyoon’s phone homescreen and that’s the first time he saw Seungyoon smiling like that too. Seungyoon’s loving smile at that moment, the smile that Taehyun has always desired from Seungyoon, the smile which was full of love, hope and happiness. Seungyoon never had Taehyun in his eyes, in the past, as well as in the present or even in the future. In Seungyoon’s eyes there’s only that person. Kim Jinwoo.

Taehyun really liked Jinwoo, like a good brother. In the past when they were together, Taehyun considered Jinwoo as his closest friend and shared with him all his secrets. But after he knew that the one Seungyoon loves was Jinwoo, as many other people who became selfish because of love, he hated Jinwoo so much then. Taehyun already know how. Both his heart and his pride were broken, he silently suffered so much by himself in a very long time. Until one day, he decided that he should ask Seungyoon straight away.

\- Seungyoon ah.

\- Huh?

\- Have you ever been in love with anyone?

\- Yes, and now I’m still be.

\- Is that Jinwoo hyung?

\- Yes.

\- Why didn’t you tell me just once before?

\- Because you never ask?

Taehyun was speechless at that moment. Turned out Seungyoon never wanted to hide his feelings, it’s just simply that Taehyun was too stubborn and proud of his own charisma but not recognized the fact himself.

\- Hey...

\- What?

\- What makes me not equal to him?

\- ...

\- Just say it straight out, what makes me worse compared with him, I'll fix it.

\- I don’t know, maybe nothing?

\- Then does why did you choose him not me?

Seungyoon sweetly smiled, his smile was full of love. But Taehyun knew that smile was not for him.

\- Simply that my heart has its own reasons. That's all.

Right that moment, Taehyun completely understood that he lost this game.

From then on, Taehyun decided to forget his love to Seungyoon because when he looked into Seungyoon’s eyes he suddenly realized that nothing could change Seungyoon’s heart. Each look from those cold sharp eyes was like a prick in his broken heart. He started to not chase around Seungyoon everywhere, not to follow him to the canteen, not try to strike up conversations with him. Taehyun began to feel more comfortable thinking about Seungyoon, began to not feel hatred towards Jinwoo, although thinking about them two being together still made his heart feel heavy a little bit.

It had been almost two years but everything was like it just happened. Only two more weeks from now and the course would be finished, he would be able to fly back to his home. Thinking about it made Taehyun’s heart softened. His Korea, his dear homeland, he would be back soon to be in his parents and friends’s arms, to be with the ones he loves the most. Friends, as heretofore it was Seungyoon and Jinwoo the ones Taehyun considered as his closest friends. But Taehyun wondered that returning to see the two of them together would still make him feel hurt or not? That anxiety suddenly made his heart sink a little bit, his eyes were darkening together with the sun which was setting in the sky up there.

\- Whooo!

Taehyun startled and immediately turn back, his flow of vague thoughts suddenly was interrupted by the big grin of someone.

\- Song Minho, why are you up here? - Taehyun scowled.

\- Well, this place is for everybody and there’s no law saying that I can’t come here, so why can’t I? - Minho just shrugged.

\- Following me all day isn’t enough, huh? - the younger knitted his brows annoyedly.

\- Eyy don’t be grouchy, I just come here to give you this. - Minho smiled meekly and handed Taehyun his coat - I don’t see you in your room but I see your coat so I guessed you might come up here and forgot it. And I guessed that you would feel cold but you’re a lazy cat so I brought it here for you.

Taehyun just quietly took the coat from the Minho’s hand. The older was living in a same dorm building with him but in the nearby room. Minho likes Taehyun, and he didn’t ever try to hide it. Taehyun never talked about this place with Minho but the older still knows about it by following Taehyun everytime. Actually Taehyun doesn’t hate Minho at all, the older is definitely a good man, always be caring to Taehyun, always stay by his side, always be funny make him laugh. Minho understood the feeling of unrequited love, just like Taehyun. To Taehyun, it’s secretly a pity that his heart couldn’t accept Minho because from the moment he decided to forget his love to Seungyoon, his heart officially closed too. Taehyun didn’t understand if he did forget Seungyoon or not, so he chose to reject Minho’s confession.

Minho gently sat down beside Taehyun and just gazed at the sky. He understood that Taehyun wasn’t ready, or maybe never be ready to accept his love. But Minho just simply wanted to be with Taehyun everyday and take care of him, that's enough. He didn’t ask and he knew that he couldn’t ask for more.

\- Minho.

\- Hmm?

\- Why do you like me?

\- I don’t know, maybe my heart has its own reasons?

That again.

\- What if I say that I’ll never like you back for all my life?

\- It’s okay. It had been always like that, and I got used to it already.

\- So you will still like me? Like... forever?

\- I will love you and stay by your side until you find your other half.

Taehyun was a little bit suprised with Minho’s answer.

\- Why?

\- Because I want to give you the best things, that’s all. When you need me, I’ll be right here for you but when you don’t need me anymore, I’ll simply leave. I don’t want you to be embarrassed with my presence then.

Now Taehyun was totally surprised at the older. Minho was always joking around, and Taehyun didn’t think that he had this serious and mature side. The younger suddenly laughed at him.

\- You're such an old man in a kid's clothing.

\- And you’re a kid in an old man’s clothing! Pleee!!! - Minho sticked his tongue out teasingly at Taehyun and immediately stood up then ran away.

\- Yahh how dare you!?!! Who are you calling a kid, I’ve grown up already!!!! And what about my clothing??? I’m studying fashion you asshole!!!!! Let me catch you and you’ll learn to fear my wrath right then!!!!

Their happy pure laughters even shone brighter than the sunset.

End shot 2.


	3. Kang Seungyoon

_Seoul Incheon International Airport_

The flight numbered 2126 has just landed. A young tall boy with short hair quietly pushed his luggage barrow out of the airport and caught a taxi himself. Seungyoon didn’t notify about his returning date. He’d like to make everyone a big surprise. He thought of that boy, who he had fallen in love with since he was born, who he believe that was still waiting for him until now. And he smiled so slightly and so sweetly, like early autumn sunshine.

...

Seungyoon and Jinwoo were childhood best friends. Like yin and yang of a yinyang circle, if Jinwoo is loud then Seungyoon is quiet, if Jinwoo is pink then Seungyoon is blue, and if silly baby Jinwoo didn’t know about love then Seungyoon realized his own feelings for the older so early. It came so naturally and fatefully like in an autumn afternoon, when you suddenly looked at your childhood best friend’s bright beautiful smile and then suddenly think that, “ah, I’m in love”. Kang Seungyoon is the transparent type of men who understands himself so early and determines the goals of his life so early too. Graduating Stanford University, taking over his father’s clinic and being a good doctor, getting married with his soulmate Kim Jinwoo, that’s three things he told himself that he has to do at all costs.

When Seungyoon and Jinwoo were in highschool, they got a new friend named Taehyun. Except the fact that Taehyun was so close to Jinwoo, Seungyoon didn’t really notice Taehyun much even when they flew to America together and studied in the same university. And he didn’t really like the same age friend much too, because he knew the meaning of Taehyun’s look on him right from the first day they met. Thinking for Jinwoo, he didn’t want to give Taehyun any hopes but thinking for Jinwoo, he couldn’t bear to say cruel words to make him sad, too. But things got easier when Taehyun asked straightly himself, and Seungyoon knew that he needed to make it clear to the other. So from then on the only thing he had to do was studying well and quickly coming back to be with the one he really loved.

...

\- Dad! Mom! I'm back!

Seungyoon dragged his suitcases into the house and called his parents with a joyful tone of voice. Mr.Kang who was watching TV on the sofa immediately turned back, Mrs.Kang who was cooking in the kitchen immediately rushed out, and the next thing Seungyoon knew was now he’s in his parents’s loving and protective arms.

\- Yoonie you’re back! Why didn’t you say anything about this? Why didn’t you call us to drive you home?

His father teasingly scowled him.

\- I want to give you two a big surprise! - Seungyoon laughed and scratched his head before hugging his mom tight. - Mom, I miss you so much!

\- I thought you forgot about this old woman, you even didn’t bother to give us a call this month, who can think that you planned this surprise game to scare your two elderly parents? What a little naughty! - Mrs.Kang lovingly knocked his forehead.

\- Ahh I’m hungry, I miss your food so much, there’s no mom to take care for me abroad so your dearest son lost so much weights, you see? - Seungyoon being kittenish to his mom.

\- Okay, why are you only thinking about food so fast? Fortunately I’ve just finished cooking, come here and eat together when the food’s still warm!

Their house was filled with happy laughters. The returned boy was like a bright sun, warming people around’s hearts up.

...

\- Have you told Jinwoo yet?

Mrs.Kang asked Seungyoon when he was helping her to do the dishwashing like they always did together before.

\- No, I have to come home first before coming there, right?

\- The boy missed you so much! Mrs.Kim told me that since you left Jinwoo has been a lot quieter than normal. Many times he wanted to call you, but he understands your personality so he didn’t.

Seungyoon suddenly felt a little heartbreak. He already knew that when he left Jinwoo would be sad but right this moment hearing that from his mom still made his heart sink a little bit. He promised to himself that from now on he would make Jinwoo happy and offset to all that the one he loves was going through because of him.

...

\- Hello uncle and aunty, I’m back! How are you now?

Jinwoo parents suprisedly looked at the boy who was standing at their doorstep.

\- Seungyoonie you’re back already? We’re both fine, why didn’t you tell us that you would be back today then we can greet you? - Mrs.Kim joyfully gave the boy that she has always considered as one of her family members a warm welcoming hug.

Seungyoon smiled and hugged her back.

\- I just want to make a big surprise for everyone, even my parents didn’t know about this! So where's Jinwoo hyung, aunty?

\- Jinwoo is in the park where you two had always been together before, he goes to there every Sunday afternoons. He has been looking forward to hearing from you for a long time, now if he knows that you’re back then he’ll be so so happy!

Seungyoon couldn’t help but grinned so big. So Jinwoo has really kept his promise, he has still be waiting for Seungyoon.

\- Uncle, aunty, from now on I will make your dearest son happy for all my life. I promise!

She watched the running young boy with a warm look, there’s a lot of satisfaction and belief shining in her eyes.

...

“Th-thump... th-thump... th-thump...”

Seungyoon’s heart was racing fast when he spotted someone from afar. The one who has been waiting for him for five years. The one who he has always been missing like crazy. The one who he did, he is, and he will love for all of his life.

When Seungyoon was only a dozen steps far, the older suddenly turned back. Their eyes met, love was exploding in the air and everything was like they all stopped at that moment. Seungyoon stopped, times stopped and Jinwoo’s mind stopped. All the exploding emotions was stuck in Jinwoo’s throat until he heard a familiar warm husky voice and saw an opening his arms of the younger, which was something from Kang Seungyoon only for Kim Jinwoo.

\- Will you just be standing there and dumbfoundedly looking at me like that? Come to me, hyung!

Just waiting for that to wake his mind up, Jinwoo immediately rushed into the younger’s waiting embrace. They were just standing like that, entangled in each other’s arms and that moment felt like an endless moment. The wind was still blowing, yellow leaves were still falling but Kim Jinwoo was no longer feeling lonely. The one who he loves most now had returned to be by his side.

...

\- Jinwoo hyung, now I want to ask you a favor.

\- Wh... what?

Seungyoon took out a small jewelry box from his pocket and opened it. Jinwoo couldn’t help but glued his look at the platinum ring in there, which was just put in his own hand by the younger.

\- Keep this for me. This’s the ring I will use to propose to the one whom I want to marry to in the future.

Jinwoo stared at Seungyoon confusedly, his heart suddenly sank a little bit. Just helping him to keep it? Then this ring would belong to someone else? Like... Taehyun? So why does Seungyoon let him keep this now? Why’s Seungyoon so cruel to him???

Seungyoon just look at that bewildered silly face of the older and tried to hide his smile.

\- And I also want to ask you for one more thing.

\- Just... just say it out.

\- Can you be that person for me? The owner of both my ring and my heart, forever?

Looking straight into Jinwoo’s surprised eyes, Seungyoon made a warmest and biggest grin ever. “Why is he going to cry again? What a crybaby, still didn’t change.”. Seungyoon thought before quickly pulling the other into his embrace.

\- Real.. really?

\- You don’t believe me?

\- Then... what about Taehyunnie?

\- He told you that he likes me?

Jinwoo just slightly nodded.

The younger couldn’t help but sighed. Letting Jinwoo out from his arms, Seungyoon looked straight at the older’s sparkling eyes and made him look straight at his eyes before firmly said:

\- I made it clear to Taehyun then, I never loved him and I’ll never love him too. The one I always have been in love with, that’s you, in the past, the present or even the future. It will never change, I promise. So, will you marry me?

Couldn’t hold back his emotions anymore, Jinwoo bursted into tears. All the doubts, the fears, worries or sadness were washed away by those happy tears. Now his heart was filled with happiness, joy and love . His five long years of waiting now was rewarded with Seungyoon’s priceless confession.

The younger gently wiped Jinwoo’s tears away. He jokingly asked after almost five minutes of waiting:

\- So when will you be done with your crying huh?

\- Hic... hic... okay... hic... I... hic... - Jinwoo still kept sniffling.

\- Aishh this hyung, why are you still crying? I’ve just proposed to you, you know that?... Hey...

The younger suddenly felt a little confused, he could do nothing but kept patiently wiping Jinwoo’s tears away.

\- Hic... of... of course... I... I will say yes... hic... I’m so happy... hic... I don’t know how to stop... - Jinwoo tried to stop crying but still hiccupped a little.

Seungyoon suddenly cupped Jinwoo’s cheeks and placed his plump lips on Jinwoo’s full ones. The older widened his eyes in surprise at first but slowly closing his eyes and slowly stopped sniffling. This bittersweet kiss was full of emotions overflowing from the bottom of their hearts. At that moment, Kang Seungyoon has already forgotten all of his own rigid rules as well as Kim Jinwoo has already forgotten all of his insecurities and worries. Their minds were totally filled with each other’s images.

As people said, happiness will come to those who wait.

End shot 3.


	4. Song Minho

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me so long to write this final chapter =)) Have fun reading it :)) ❤

Two years later...

_W Magazine Studio_

\- Cut! That’s all for today, our works are finished. Good job Taehyun-ssi, now you can leave. See you all tomorrow!

Taehyun quickly gathered his stuff and left the studio. The weather was so cold and he was absolutely tired after the long photoshoot. It’s nearly one o'clock in the morning, Taehyun wondered if that silly would pick him home today or not? “Why’s he still not here? So he would let me go home myself huh?”

The impatient young boy was a little bit frustrated.

“Beep beep!!!”

\- Hey little prince, where’re you going? You aren’t going to catch a taxi yourself, are you?

Taehyun quickly got in the car and shot Minho a sharp glare.

\- Where the hell was you parking? I really thought that I would have to go home myself you know that?

\- Today there was lots of work to do so I left the office a little later than normal. Recently there are many important customers so I have to draw all day like crazy. But don’t worry, althought how busy I am I’ll never leave you behind, my little prince.

Looking at the big warm grin of Song Minho, suddenly Taehyun couldn’t help but sigh. It has been two years and this idiot still hasn’t change, always followed him everywhere and took care of him everytime like a fool. Why are there still a silly billy like this on earth?

...

It has been two years now since he returned to Korea. That day, the last day of the course, Seungyoon was in a hurry to fly back to Korea right after the graduation ceremony that he didn’t even attend the farewell party with their friends. Taehyun understood the reason behind Seungyoon’s rush, certainly, there was someone who has been waiting for him for almost five year, how could he not be in a hurry right? Firstly Taehyun hesitated a little bit thinking about coming back to Korea, but finally Minho succeeded in persuading him to return. As if the older could read Taehyun’s mind, he told him there’s nothing to worry about his old friends because actually in love there’s no one at fault even if it resulted or failed. And so on Taehyun left California with Minho following him as a loyal bodyguard.

When Taehyun got enough courage to meet his old friends again, the first thing Jinwoo hyung did was giving him a tight hug and then asking him why he didn’t call the older sooner. Thanks to their openness that he could feel relieved from the rock of anxiety which has been weighing in his heart for years. Once again they became best friends, and it was much later till Seungyoon told Taehyun about how Minho found them to confide about his worries and arrange a meeting between three of them. That idiot, how could he always do things that no one told him to do but always get back good results like that?

Yesterday Seungyoon and Jinwoo hyung have just sent him an invitation, their wedding would take place in about a month's time. They engaged right when Seungyoon arrived back in Korea but Jinwoo hyung accepted to wait for Seungyoon to invest his time in his career and improved the clinic first, and now they decided that it’s time for them to officially together live under the same roof. It’s fine, they love and believe in each other so just two years wasn’t a big deal to them. Of course Taehyun was happy for them, but it also made him feel a little bitter. Not because he still had something for Seungyoon, it’s just that he felt so lonely and empty for himself. There’re many times he found himself feeling sorry for Minho, but he thought it’s probably better to just keep a “some” relationship like this. Taehyun still couldn’t be ready to widely open his whole heart, and of course he understands that Minho couldn’t just forever wait for him to be ready like this. Such a good guy like him deserves to be with someone who loves him and be able take a good care of him. Taehyun thought that if Minho wants to leave, he would be willing to let the other go.

But life is a series of surprises, isn’t it?

...

It’s Sunday, a rare Sunday that a famous model like Taehyun didn’t have any shooting schedule so he rewarded himself with a freely shopping day. Leisurely walking on the street to enjoy his own precious free time, suddenly Taehyun thought of Minho. Should he call that silly here and spend the rest of this day-off with him?

Taehyun was about to take his phone from his pocket when suddenly his eyes idly flipped through the two guys who were sitting together in the coffee shop across the street, and that image made him freeze for a few seconds. One of them was someone he knew very well, and he had never seen the other. They were talking to each other with excitement, sometimes laughing so joyfully. Since a long time ago Taehyun hasn’t seen that man laughing that much. He slowly took the phone out and pressed the call button with his own trembling hands.

\- Hello?

\- I’m free now, do you want to go somewhere together?

\- I'm sorry Hyunnie, I’m really busy now so I’ll come to take you out this afternoon okay?

\- ... forget about it, I have other plan this afternoon. Bye. 

Taehyun immediately hung up, he didn’t want to hear anything else from Minho. Across the street, the older hesitated a few seconds but then he quickly put the phone in the pocket. The two of them stood up after paying for their meal, they got in Minho’s car and quickly drove away.

Taehyun was still standing there alone with an empty heart. There was something weighing on his feet and made them heavy like rocks. Minho has never refused to go out with him. He was always happy like a kid who got his new favorite toy and gleefully ran to Taehyun’s place. Why’s it different this time? Because of that guy???

Taehyun understood that he had no right to blame Minho. They’re even still not an official couple. The older has been waiting for him for many years, if now he decided to give up and look for his own happiness, it’s totally reasonable. But... there is something... Yeah, there is something tightening Taehyun’s heart and hurt him a lot. He felt like he was going to lose something so important to him, his hands were shaking a little bit in fear. The guy who was with Minho is a really handsome guy. His smile shone bright like the sun, his single-eyelid eyes curled into a beautiful half-moon shape and they twinkled when he looked at Minho. They’re indeed a very nice... couple. Taehyun’s heart suddenly sank deep. Why is he being like this? He had promised to himself that if Minho wanted to leave then he wouldn’t try to keep the older from having his own happiness. And he was the one who has been pushing Minho away for all those years, wasn’t him? Why was his heart breaking like hell now???

As people said, you will know what’s precious to you only when you already lost it.

...

The next day when Minho came to Taehyun’s home, the first thing he met was the cold facial expression like ice of the younger. He confusedly asked.

\- Why are you wearing that sulky face on?

\- I'm just a little tired. Why do you come here?

\- Eyy, why are you suddenly so cold to me like that? Forget it, you’re always being cold to me right? Okay okay, I’ll stop the kidding. It’s my best friend’s wedding tomorrow and he told me to bring my lover with me to the wedding so... umm... can you... go with me...?

Spotting the older's awkward expression, Taehyun just smirked.

\- Since when have I been your lover huh?

\- Well... I didn’t have a lover, but... I can’t think of anyone else but you to ask for this so... - Minho confusedly hesitated.

"What about the guy yesterday? Why do not you ask him to come along?”

Taehyun almost blurted that sulky question out, but then he immediately remembered that he had no right to sulk at the older.

\- Bring some of your playgirls. I'm not that free.

\- I swear I never ever met any playgirl before! Just one evening only, help me pleaseee!!!

The older’s expectant look made Taehyun couldn’t help but sigh. Perhaps this is really an important occasion that he really wanted his presence. He never saw this expression of Song Minho before. Okay, just this once, he would allow himself to live as Nam Taehyun of years ago, become the center of Minho’s life, being the only love of his heart, even if it only was the illusion of his own.

\- It’s tomorrow evening?

\- Yes! So I will come pick you up at seven, is it okay? - Minho happily answered.

\- Okay.

It was one more sleepless night with someone...

...

The next evening, exactly at 7pm, Minho’s black Audi R8 parked right in front of Taehyun’s condo. The image of the gorgeous male who was coming towards Minho made him freeze in a few seconds. Of course he knew that normally Taehyun was very beautiful already but now the younger’s even a lot more charming. Taehyun got in the car and immediately saw the exaggeratedly silly expression on the other’s face. He pinched his cheek while trying to hide his own smile.

\- Aissh it hurts!!! Why do you pinch me??? - Minho held his cheek and yelled like a teenager girl.

\- I'm in already, are you going to start driving or not? Don’t you be afraid of being late for your friend’s wedding?

\- Oh... yeah... here I’ll drive right now. But today you’re really beautiful you know that? What should I do if my friend blame me for bringing a more beautiful lover than his bride huh? - Minho grinned widely before started to drive.

"Me and that guy, who looks better?"

Taehyun turned away to stop himself from straightly asking the older that question. On the entire way Taehyun was having a lot of stray thoughts, mostly about the guy he saw some days ago and his face looked quite serious therefore the older didn’t dare to say even a single word, he was just quietly driving. They just remained silent like that until the car stopped.

Lotte Hotel Seoul, one of the most luxurious five-star hotels in the city. Maybe Minho’s friend had acquired wealth so he could hold his wedding at a place like this. Minho gently opened the car door for Taehyun and they walked arm in arm inside. The younger tried to draw a smile on his lips of politeness, anyways he shouldn’t be wearing a sulky cold face while attending a wedding, right?

\- Minho yah! I’m here!

Both of them turned back to see a young handsome man in a black tuxedo who was joyfully waving at Minho. The slight smile on Taehyun’s lips slowly faded. Isn’t this the guy he saw that day with Minho in the coffee shop?

\- Jiho hyung, you're here! Congratulation! Is everything well prepared?

\- Everything was carefully done already. I’m sure that he’ll be really happy with this, all thanks to you that we can have such a beautiful wedding!

That man intimately patted Minho shoulder and they both laughed happily. Everything Taehyun’d just heard had barely sunk in his brain. What does that mean? So this wedding...?

\- And this is...?

The man suddenly redirected his gaze toward Taehyun who was still bewildered.

\- Ah, I forget introducing you two to each other. Jiho hyung, this is Taehyun, my lover. And Hyunnie, this is Jiho hyung, my best friend, also the happy groom of this wedding.

It took exactly 1 second for the younger the understand the whole situation. Taehyun smiled while bowing and said a “hello” to Jiho, though now the only thing he wanted to do was just digging a hole and jumping in it. What the hell is happening? That’s the groom? So Taehyun’s own imaginary dramatically made himself a damsel in distress like that??? Oh my God, it’s so embarrassed!!!

\- Hello, I'm Woo Jiho, this idiot’s blood brother and also the CEO of KQ Entertainment. I’ve heard about you for so long but you’re a famous model so it’s hard for us to meet each other before isn’t it? You see, all the designation of my wedding today was Minho’s works, I have this brilliant wedding thanks to him so of course you have the right to be proud of your talented boyfriend, right Taehyun-ssi?

Now Taehyun had time to looked around the place where he was standing carefully. What a luxury, the reputation’s really not exaggerating. Plus the extremely exquisite and romantic decoration, this palace is the real paradise that everyone wants their weddings to be held here. Suddenly he felt so proud without any reason.

Jiho looked at his golden watch and then quickly told Minho:

\- Well we should hury up, the ceremony will start in a few minutes! - the oldest said before sent them a wink - How can it start without the lucky groom so here I go, don’t forget to wish me luck okay?

...

\- Why haven’t you introduced Jiho hyung to me?

Taehyun asked Minho when they were on their way back home.

\- You have never been interested in my acquaintances, now why do you ask? - Minho was a little suprised with the younger’s question.

\- You refused to go out with me to go with him so I thought that he must be so important to you. What else can I think of?

\- Of course he’s important to me, he’s been one of my best friends anyway. But did you see me with him? - the older curiously stared at him.

\- Hey I didn’t spy on you or something, I just accidentally saw you two at a coffee shop while passing by! - Taehyun protested.

\- I didn’t say that you spied on me or something anyways! - Minho laughed out loud before seriously told the story - Jiho hyung and Kyung hyung have been a couple since our teenage years and there were so many things happened but I’ll just say that it was hard for Kyung hyung to wait for Jiho hyung to invest in his career so now when they can finally get married Jiho hyung wanted to create a super luxurious royal wedding than ever to compensate his beloved wifey. Yeah, I have some designing skills so Jiho hyung asked for my help and they’re my best friends so of course I agreed to help. We were up all night working so hard on our plan that Jiho hyung looked like a zombie right before the wedding so I suggested that he should have a whole relaxing day, as you saw we had a meal together and then I took him to a salon. Which kind of groom having dark circles under his eyes, pale skin and tiredness on his face on his own wedding day, right?

Taehyun was totally silent, he couldn’t say anything even just a single word. He suddenly found himself really silly. What? Minho never said that Jiho hyung was his lover, it was all from his own imaginary wasn’t it?

Minho suddenly asked the younger teasingly.

\- Are you jealous?

\- Who? Me? Are you crazy??? - Taehyun’s eyes embarrassedly widened.

\- So that’s the reason why you acted weirdly yesterday morning. - Minho laughed out loud.

The younger’s embarrassment turned to anger, he pinched Minho’s waist so hard.

\- Ouch!!! Why are you so violent to me today Hyunnie??? I’m even driving! - the older teasingly screamed like a kittenish teenage girl.

Taehyun turned away angrily. Minho just smiled before asked.

\- It’s still not so late and you don’t have any schedule tomorrow morning so, do you want to stop at Han river bank for a while?

\- What for?

\- I just want some fresh air. Is it okay with you?

...

Han river in a quiet autumn night like this looked so beautiful and romantic. This kind of romantic atmosphere here suddenly made Taehyun ears redden. The two were just silently sitting for a while like that, before Minho suddenly said.

\- Hey...

\- What?

\- I’ll ask you a really serious question right now so can you honestly answer me?

\- You have to ask first then I can decide that if I can be honest or not!

\- Have... have I ever been in your heart? Even just once?

The younger was silenced at Minho expectant look. How to explain what he feels? How to give Minho a satisfactory answer when he even hasn’t understand himself yet? Suddenly Taehyun recalled the moment when he saw Minho with Jiho. How scared of losing Minho he was, how painfull his heart felt thinking about Minho being with someone else, he still remembered so clearly like it’s just happened some minutes ago. Perhaps he had let both Minho and himself wait for too long. Now maybe it’s his turn to make the older happy and compensate him, the one who has loved him by all his heart for all those years, who brought warmth and joy to his cold world, who healed his painful heart, who was always be with him when he needed someone by his side the most.

Taehyun looked into the older’s eyes and took a deep breath.

\- Before I answer your question, will you answer mine first?

\- What do you want to know?

\- Do you really love me?

\- What I have done for those six years that we have been together still wasn’t enough to prove it?

\- Do you know it’s a week till Seungyoon and Jinwoo hyung’s wedding?

\- Yes, I know it.

\- So will you go there with me as my official boyfriend?

\- Like... you with me tonight? - Minho warily asked.

\- No, not like this. Not just to show them that I have a boyfriend but really become my boyfriend from now on, until our relationship turn into something bigger. What do you think “official boyfriend” means?

Taehyun’s face was slowly reddening like a tomato while Minho was extreme suprised, his eyes widened dumbfoundedly. He didn’t mishear it, did he?

\- Are you going to answer me or not?

\- Yes, yes, of course I will!

\- Good, remember to pick me up on time. Besides, this year I’m already twenty five and you’re twenty seven. You see, now my friends and your friends are all married already. I quite like the palace where Jiho hyung and Kyung hyung had their wedding, but I want my wedding to be a lot more beautiful than theirs, you got it?

Minho just silently stared at Taehyun’s flushed face. The younger was acting like there’s nothing important at all but he couldn’t even look straight at Minho’s eyes. He knew that his sassy Taehyun wasn’t used to say things like this, and even so Minho never could be happier than this moment. Then he suddenly wrapped his arms around the younger’s waist and hugged him tightly.

\- Thank you.

Minho gently leaned his chin on Taehyun’s shoulder and slightly whispered in the younger’s ear. His breath was on Taehyun neck, warm and tickling.

\- For what?

\- For finally accepting me and giving me a chance, for agreeing to be by my side.

\- Then I owe you a thank too.

\- For what?

\- For patiently holding my hand all those years and not letting go, my silly boyfriend.

END.


End file.
